


Faith

by we_all_fall



Category: Supernatural
Genre: Attempted Sexual Assault, Dean Winchester Has Self-Worth Issues, Gen, Kid Dean Winchester, Kid Sam Winchester, Minor Character Death, Possessive Sam Winchester, Pre-Season/Series 01, Protective Dean Winchester, Protective Sam Winchester, Psychic Sam Winchester, Sam Winchester Has Powers
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-02-02
Updated: 2020-02-02
Packaged: 2021-02-27 16:01:42
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,077
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/22379881
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/we_all_fall/pseuds/we_all_fall
Summary: Dean didn’t know what to do when Sammy started having visions, getting bloody noses, knowing things he shouldn’t. Sammy wasn’t even supposed to know monsters were real. He was just a toddler. Dean just knew they had to keep it a secret from Daddy.Can be read as pre slash or platonic. They’re seriously little.
Relationships: Dean Winchester & Sam Winchester, Dean Winchester/Sam Winchester
Comments: 4
Kudos: 65





	Faith

Something was wrong with Sammy. Dean had to fix it, but he didn’t know what it was. He was such a bad big brother. How could he not know what was going on with Sammy? Would asking help? He could ask. “What’s wrong?” 

Sammy’s lower lip wobbled. “Daddy ith mad a me. I wath bad. I had a deam.”

“You had a dream that Daddy was mad at you?” How could he’ve missed Sammy having a nightmare? It was his job to take care of Sammy, and he’d just gone and missed something huge like that. Dean was the worst big brother, and now it was his fault that Sammy was about to start crying. 

Sammy shook his head. “I had a deam, an I towd Daddy about it, an he got mad.”

Sammy started crying, and Dean hugged him. “It’s ok, Sammy, it’s ok. I’m sure he wasn’t mad at you. Daddy’s just stressed.”

“Daddy doesn’t wike me,” Sammy said, “An what if ou thop wiking me too? What wi I do then?” 

“I’ll never ever stop loving you, Sammy,” Dean said, “No matter what.” 

Sammy snuggled against Dean and breathed more easily. “Dee, awe monthewth weal?”

“Monsters?” Dean really didn’t want to lie to Sammy. “Why are you asking?”

“They hut Daddy. In the dweam. Hith head wath aw red an he sceamed.”

“Daddy’s fine, Sammy,” Dean said. He hoped he wasn’t lying. “It was just a dream. Daddy’s fine.”

For a while the day was fine and normal. They colored pictures together, and Sammy helped Dean with his homework. Sammy was so amazingly smart for a baby. Dean could explain second grade math and English to him, and he mostly got it. Sammy even thought it was fun. Dean only did his homework at all because Sammy got so excited and happy about it. 

Daddy had said he’d be back before lunch, so Dean was expecting him for dinner. They were mostly out of food and had to have lucky charms for lunch. When they’d finished eating there was only enough for one more bowl. Sammy would be ok even if something went wrong and Daddy wasn’t back for dinner.

“Dee, when ith Daddy getting back?”

“Real soon, Sammy,” Dean said. 

Daddy didn’t get back in time for dinner. Dean poured Sammy their last bowl of cereal. At least they weren’t running out of milk. Dean drank a glass of milk to keep his stomach from growling. He couldn’t let Sammy know he’d been lying when he said he wasn’t hungry. 

This couldn’t keep happening. It wasn’t the first time Daddy had been gone too long, and Dean was scared that sometime he’d run out of food for Sammy. It could tomorrow. If Daddy wasn’t home in time for breakfast or didn’t bring groceries then all Dean would be able to give Sammy was milk. That couldn’t happen. He should’ve skipped lunch, but then Sammy might’ve worried about him. What was he supposed to do? 

Dean had to worry about Sammy’s dream too.  _ Are monsters real? They hurt Daddy. His head was all red and he screamed.  _ Was Dean a bad big brother if Sammy was having dreams like that? Had he done something wrong, had he hurt Sammy? His throat felt tight and his eyes got wet. How could he’ve messed up like that? All he wanted was for Sammy to be safe and happy, and he was having awful nightmares and Dad was yelling at him, and Dean was sure it was all his fault somehow. 

“Daddy ith coming back!” Sammy shrieked excitedly, running over to Dean. 

Dean scrubbed the tears off his face and hurriedly put a smile on. He couldn’t let Sammmy see he was upset, and Daddy would be angry if he knew Dean had cried. 

“Daddy’s coming back? I don’t hear him,” Dean said. 

Was that blood on Sammy’s upper lip? Dean was the worst big brother ever. He’d let Sammy bleed, and now Daddy would see it and he’d never trust Dean again. Dean was not crying, he was  _ not _ . He was a big kid, he could handle this without crying. He had to be strong for Sammy. 

“Weh, Daddy ith not coming back wight now,” Sammy was saying, “He wi be hewe at ten fouteen.”

“Did you hit your head?” Dean asked, “Sammy, you’re bleeding. Come to the sink. I’ll- I’ll wash it off. You’ll be fine.”

“I’m beeding?” Sammy asked, “My head did hut.”

“It’s ok,” Dean reassured himself more than Sammy, “It’s just a little blood, no big deal. You’re fine.”

“Yeah, Dee, I’m fine,” Sammy agreed. Sammy was so innocent and fragile. How could Dean keep him safe? Sammy was bleeding from lying on the bed watching cartoons. What was happening? 

Dean felt a little better once he’d washed the blood off Sammy’s nose. Noses just bled sometimes. It was normal. 

“Does your head still hurt?” Dean asked. 

Sammy nodded. “I’m tiwed, Dee.”

“You can go to bed early tonight,” Dean said. 

Sammy pouted. “I’m not tiwed.”

“But you just said you were,” Dean said, “like ten seconds ago, Sammy.”

“Don’t wanna theep,” Sammy said. 

“C’mon, Sammy, let’s clean your teeth.”

Sammy grumbled but complied. Five minutes later Dean had him lying in bed ready to go to sleep. Sammy was quiet for a minute and his eyes were closed, so Dean thought he was asleep. He headed for the window to check for Baby and John coming back. 

“No, Dee, wait.”

Dean paused. “Sure, Sammy, what is it?”

“Theep with me.” Sammy lifted the corner of the blanket for Dean and gave him puppy eyes. 

Dean slipped under the covers, and Sam hugged him. 

“You ok, Sammy?” This wasn’t too far out of range for Sammy’s usual behavior, but Dean was still a bit worried. 

“I’m thcawed I’ll get the deam again,” Sammy said. 

“I’m sure it’s a one time thing,” Dean said, trying to make Sammy feel better, even if he had no clue what he was talking about. 

Sammy nodded. He tucked his head under Dean’s chin, and soon they were both asleep. Dean woke up when he heard the door opening. It was Daddy. Something made Dean check the wall clock. 10:14. That was when Sammy had said Daddy would get back, and Daddy had a bandage on his head. Blood had soaked through and turned it red. How had Sammy known Daddy would be back at 10:14 with a head injury? 

Dean clutched Sammy closer and tried not to panic. It’d be fine. It was just a lucky guess. Dean would just pretend it hadn’t happened, and everything would be fine. Sammy was a normal kid. Perfectly normal. Dean was sure. 

“Dee, you thquishing me,” Sammy said. 

“I’m sorry.” Dean’s voice broke. He forced his arms to relax. 

“Youwe not ok,” Sammy said unhappily. 

“I’m fine,” Dean said, “Just a nightmare.” 

“Aw ou- wying to me?” Sammy asked. 

Dean froze. “How did you know that? Sammy?” 

“I dunno,” Sammy said, “Ou juth didn’t feew honeth. Why did ou thay thomething not tue, Dee?” 

“I just wanna keep you safe.”

“An you do, Dean,” Sammy said, “I’m awayth thafe with ou. Beth big bwother evew.” He snuggled into Dean’s chest and went back to sleep. Dean knew it wasn’t true, but it made him feel better to hear it and maybe Sammy believed it. Dean let Sammy get a bloody nose and made him eat cereal for every meal all day. And something he didn’t understand was wrong and he didn’t know if he could protect Sammy, but at least he could cradle Sammy against his chest and know he was keeping him safe for one night. 

Everything was great for one night, so of course the next morning was a disaster. Dean woke up late. Sammy was sitting on the bed next to him bouncing up and down impatiently. 

“Dee, you hafta make beakfath, I’m thtawving,” he said. 

“Right, right, of course,” Dean said. He stumbled out of bed and looked for food to give Sammy. The only thing there was the half empty bottle of milk. Daddy was gone, and he hadn’t said when he’d be back or given Dean food or money this time. Dean checked over the motel room to be sure, but there was no note or anything. 

He poured milk for Sammy. “Here. Breakfast.”

“Dee, that ith not beakfath,” Sammy said. 

“That’s the first course,” Dean invented, “We’re having a fancy meal today. You drink your milk and stay in the motel room while I go find the rest of breakfast.”

“We don’t have food, wight?” Sammy guessed. 

Dean winced. “Yeah. I’ve just gotta go on a little shopping trip. Daddy forgot, it’s no big deal. Stay here, ok?”

“OK, Dee,” Sammy said. He drank his milk while Dean left to try his hand at shoplifting. Kids didn’t get in too much trouble if they got caught, right? He wouldn’t go to jail or anything. And he’d be smart and not get caught. 

Dean didn’t get caught. There wasn’t much security, and nobody paid attention to him besides an old lady who asked where his Mom was. He said she was in the frozen foods aisle and refused the lady’s offer to walk him over there. He couldn’t take anything big because he needed to hide it under his coat, so he just ended up with a jar of peanut butter and three apples. They could eat that. 

A creepy guy stopped him in an alley on his way back to the motel room. 

“Lemme go!” Dean yelped. The guy had him by the arm and wouldn’t let him keep walking. 

“Aren’t you cute,” the guy said. 

Dean kicked and punched, but he was too little to have much effect. The guy shoved him against the wall and pinned his hands. 

“Get off!” Dean shrieked. His apples had fallen on the ground. He wasn’t sure why he noticed that. 

The guy’s whole body seized. He let go of Dean. His skin lit up orange and yellow from the inside, and he screamed once before falling to the ground. Sammy was standing behind him, his hand out like he was making that happen. The guy wasn’t moving, and his eyes were open, staring, glassy. Like the eyes of people in those crime scene photos Daddy had made Dean look at. 

Dean looked at Sammy, and Sammy’s eyes were black. All black, no iris or white. Dean had heard about that, that was what demon eyes looked like. 

“Sammy?” Dean’s voice was weak. 

“Dee,” Sammy said. He still sounded like himself. “He wath gonna hut you. I deamed it whiwe I wath awake. I know ou thaid not to eave the mote’ room, but I couldn’t wet him huwt ou.”

“Your eyes-” Dean whimpered. 

“Weth go,” Sammy said. He grabbed Dean’s hand and pulled him back towards the motel room. Dean was very confused. How did Sammy have black eyes? Dean must’ve imagined them. And that guy wasn’t really dead. There was no way. Sammy couldn’t kill anybody, so he must’ve just been unconscious. 

“You just knocked him out, right?” Dean said, “Right?”

“I thopped him,” Sammy said, “He had to thtop. He thtopped.”

He was dead. That was all that could mean. 

“Ou hafta unwock the doow,” Sammy said. 

They were at the motel. Dean unlocked the door, and Sammy pulled him inside. Sammy sat Dean down on the bed and sat next to him, holding his hand. His eyes were big and soft and completely black. Dean hadn’t imagined it. 

“Did he hut you?” Sammy asked. 

“No,” Dean managed, “You got there in time. How’d you know?”

“I deamed it,” Sammy said, “Dee, you hafta be ok. Dee, peath.” His voice wavered and his eyes were wet. 

Sammy was hurt. Dean had to help Sammy, because Sammy was almost crying and that was more important than black eyes and weird powers and visions. “I’m ok, Sammy,” he soothed, wrapping his arms around his little brother, “I’m just freaking out a little. Everything’s ok.”

Sammy clung to him. He might have weird powers, but he was still tiny and fragile and every inch Dean’s precious little brother. Everything would be ok as long as Daddy never saw Sammy’s black eyes. Dean just had to find a way to hide this. 

“Can we have beakfath?” Sammy asked finally. 

He didn’t complain once about it just being peanut butter. Dean had to work to stay calm about Sammy’s black eyes, but he  _ knew _ Sammy wasn’t possessed or dangerous. He knew his little brother. Besides those things their day was pretty normal. They played games, Sammy chattered Dean’s ears off about random things, etc. Sammy made faces about eating peanut butter at dinner time, but he ate it and didn’t say anything. 

A little after dinner time Sammy stood frozen, shaking. His eyes were vacant and his face was ashen. Dean panicked and yelled and shook him, but Sammy didn’t seem to see him at all. Blood dropped from his nose. 

It felt like hours to Dean, but it was only really about a minute before Sammy slumped into his arms, sobbing. 

“What’s wrong?” Dean asked, “Sammy, please, are you ok? What happened?”

“Daddy hate me,” Sammy sobbed, “He coming back to hit me and wock me up and buwn me. Dee, hep.”

Daddy would never hurt Sammy, right? “What did you see?”

“Daddy come back an hut you, hut me,” Sammy said, “He mad bout eyeth. An ou on the gound not moving. We hafta thop it.”

“You could pretend to be asleep when he gets here,” Dean tried. 

“An in the mowning?” Sammy asked. 

“Cross that bridge when we get to it?” 

“Thith ith a bad idea,” Sammy said, “but we can twy it.”

“Do you know when it’s happening?” Dean asked. 

“I thaw the cwock when he wath-” Sammy trembled and cut himself off. “It thaid 8:41.”

It was 7:57. Dean tried to hide the trembling in his hands as he raced Sam through getting ready for bed. It was 8:06 when Dean pushed Sam down onto the bed and wrapped himself around him. There was no way he was letting Sammy go when there was this much danger. 

Dad came in about half an hour later. Dean was wide awake, and he could tell Sammy was too by how he tensed in Dean’s arms. Dean had never been this kind of scared of Dad before. He’d never had to worry that Dad might physically hurt Sammy. He’d yelled at Sammy and expected way too much of him, but he’d only ever physically hurt Dean. And the way Sammy was talking it sounded like it would be a lot worse than anything Dad had done to Dean. 

Luckily Dad ignored them. He moved around a good bit, and Dean wasn’t sure what he was doing. And then he was gone. If Dad came back that night Dean didn’t know it, because he was asleep. Dad wasn’t there in the morning. Sammy’s eyes were hazel in the morning, too. There were even groceries, and Dean was sure things were looking up. Sammy didn’t get any visions, and his nose didn’t bleed. 

And then he did get a vision. It was short and there was no blood, and Sammy didn’t cry when it was over. He didn’t talk about what he’d seen, either, and Dean didn’t ask. He wasn’t sure he wanted to know. Sammy would tell him if it was important. Dean ought to be in school, but he wasn’t sure he should go. He didn’t want to leave Sammy. 

“Go to thool, Dee,” Sammy said, “Daddy wi know thomething ith wong if ou don’t.”

Dean didn’t want to go. 

Sammy pushed him out the door. “Bwing me fun homewowk, ok?”

“OK,” Dean said, giving in. 

He was stressed and unhappy in school that day, but he normally was and nobody noticed anything. He  _ hated _ leaving Sammy alone all day. It was stupid and he hated school and why couldn’t he stay with Sammy to protect him? He was so relieved to get back to the motel that day. 

Sammy was sitting tensely on the edge of the bed, and Dad was working with papers for a case. Dean tried to get a closer look. Demon kill a few blocks away from the motel. A guy had been burned alive from the inside out. The creepy guy in the alley. Dad was hunting Sammy. 

How had Dean not thought of this!? He should’ve just grabbed Sammy and ran. Or something. They’d left the body out in the open and hadn’t even tried to disguise the scene. Dad would find out it was Sammy, and then he’d hurt Sammy and it’d be all Dean’s fault. He’d hurt  _ Sammy.  _ Dean could not let him hurt Sammy. But what could he do about it?

“You have any leads on that, sir?” Dean asked. 

“Don’t take that tone with me, boy,” Dad snapped. 

Dean bit his lip. He hadn’t thought he sounded sassy. “Sorry, sir.”

“Can we go fo a wawk?” Sammy asked. 

“No,” Dad said harshly, “Forget about it. You’re not leaving this room.”

“Why not?” Dean asked. He was just hoping for information on what Dad thought about what he was hunting, but it came out wrong. He was going to get in so much trouble. 

Slap. Dean’s cheek stung. He would’ve been scared for himself, but he was too busy worrying about Sammy. Sammy was a baby! He didn’t need to see his Dad hitting his brother. 

“No!” Sammy yelped. “ **Ou don’t hit him.** ” His voice wasn’t his voice. It was thunder and power and very not human. It was also super fricking awesome, but Dean knew Dad wouldn’t see it that way. This was really, really bad. 

“Sammy, don’t-” It was already too late. 

Dad was looking at Sammy’s eyes, his black eyes. 

Dad threw holy water on Sammy, which burned his skin and made him scream and cry. Dean yelled at Dad to stop and tried to attack him, and Dad must’ve thought Dean was possessed. He slashed at Dean with a knife. All the lights went out with a bam, and Dad hit the wall and was stuck there. 

“Dee!” Sammy called, “Et’s go!” 

And Dean was running out of the room after Sammy. He didn’t look back. 


End file.
